First Date
by Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya
Summary: InuYasha meets dating...Major ooc-ness and fluff...Inu/Kag


Yuki: I DON'T OWN THEM K!!! BTW I WARN YOU MAJOR FLUFF AND OOC!!!  
  
First Date  
  
by: ME!!! ME!!! and ONLY ME!!!  
  
InuYasha jumped from branch to branch, until he came to Kagome's bedroom window. He looked inside. Noticing no one was there he carefully opened the window and stepped inside. Carefully, he cleaned his feet before going inside, as he remembered that Kagome always got mad when he got her floor dirty. Suddenly. "InuYasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome's mother who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere asked. (Its weird how she does that ^.^') "Um.I.um.well I.. uh.. I kinda .. uh" InuYasha mumbled trying to find an excuse for being in Kagome's room. "Oh. I understand" Kagome's mother sat on her bed. "Come here I think we need to talk." She continued as she patted the side of the bed, motioning InuYasha to sit next to her. "er. Well I guess I have time." InuYasha said.  
  
"InuYasha, I know you like Kagome. But would you care to explain why you wont ask Kagome for a date?"  
  
"A date???" InuYasha said confused. "Yes. You know like going to the movies and stuff."  
  
"Movies?" InuYasha said, even more confused. At seeing his confused look Kagome's mother sighed "How silly of me, I totally forgot you were from the feudal era."  
  
"A date is when a guy who likes a girl takes her out to do romantic stuff like going to the movies." Kagome's Mother began to explain and the confused hanyou nodded as he begun to understand what she was talking about.  
  
"Kind of like taking her to watch the stars?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Exactly! That's another thing some people do on dates." Kagomes mom said happily. "Oh. And what are the movies??? Is it like food?" InuYasha asked.  
  
Kagome's mom laughed. "Of course not! The movies is this place where you go and you sit down and watch a TV show on a big screen. Except there are a lot of people there." Kagomes mom explained "I see. um. Mrs. Higurashi? Is it okay with you if I take Kagome to a Date?" InuYasha asked blushing. "Of course you can take Kagome to a date." Kagomes mom said. "but first you must learn to drive a car, how to handle money, and how to dress for this era." "Um. OK Ill do it!" InuYasha said. "Great no let me get my purse and we will go out and show you how to drive. Anyway I needed to go shopping" Kagome's mom said as she walked out. Then she came in caring a bundle of clothes. "Here, put these on" She said handing them to InuYasha.  
  
(AN: OK IM NOT ABOUT TO WRITE A WHOLE SET OF PARAGRAPHS EXPLAINING SO IMAGINE THAT KAGOME'S MOM SPEND THE WHOLE WEEK TEACHING INUYASHA HOW TO HANDLE MONEY, DRIVE, ETC. AND THAT SHE ALSO BOUGHT HIM A CAR AND SOME CLOTHES. IF ANYONE WISHES TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED I MIGHT WRITE A LONGER VERSION OF THIS STORY DEPENEDING ON HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET I WILL WRITE A CHAPTER SONGFIC)  
  
**************On Wednesday****************  
  
Kagome had gone back to the feudal era for a couple of days. "Kagome I need to speak to you." InuYasha said seriously ". in private" he finished glaring at Miroku. He then picked Kagome up and took her over to the Goshinboku tree. "What's wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked when they reached the top of the tree. "Nothing I just. I um. I wanted to know if you." Kagome just blinked in utter innocence and confusion. "what is it?" "KagomeIwantedtoknowifyouwouldliketogooutwithmethisfridayscinceitsthefullmoo nsowillyou?" InuYasha said. Kagome just blinked.then she hugged him and started crying.  
  
"so.will you?" InuYasha asked confused.  
  
"of course I will!!!" Kagome said hugging him even tighter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now you see. I could finish all the fluff and ooc right here but I promised a songfic if you guys read the summary and I am NOT about to write a songfic without a song soo here comes the song.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~In the car I just can't wait  
  
~to pick you up on our very first date  
  
~Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
  
~Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
  
InuYasha stared at the stars as he waited for Kagome to come out. He had been waiting for at least .15 minutes! 'who does that wench think she is?' he thought to himself silently. Then Kagome came walking down the stairs of the shrine. She was wearing a black tube top and a black mini skirt with black flip flops. Her hair was adorned with little black butterflies which held her hair back. 'she is nothing more that a gorgeous reincarnation of a priestess.' InuYasha finished the thought smirking.(AN ok guys you can stop your drooling) InuYasha was also looking quite fine himself. He was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and a leather jacket. His hair up in a ponytail. (AN and girls you may commence your drooling) Kagome could feel her heart starting to beat faster as she looked at InuYasha. She could barely recognize him. He looked so. So gorgeous.  
  
InuYasha couldn't help but feel nervous. As Kagome opened the door and sat next to him.  
  
"So.How are you?" InuYasha said trying to break the tension that had begun to build up in the air.  
  
"Fine thanks, and you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I feel like the luckiest guy in the world." 'where'd THAT come from???' InuYasha thought alarmingly. Kagome blinked and started blushing. Then she leaned on InuYasha's shoulder. That's when she noticed his smell. He had actually put cologne on. Not only cologne but the same cologne her father would wear. This only made her lean in closer to InuYasha. Who, at the time, was blushing so much that people thought he was a street light and stopped behind him. Finally they arrived at the Cinemark. They were going to go see "What a Girl Wants".  
  
~Do you like my stupid hair?  
  
~Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
  
~I'm too scared of what you think  
  
~You make me nervous so I really can't eat  
  
InuYasha couldn't concentrate at first. All he could think about was what Kagome thought about him. He thought she wouldn't like his hair. That she'd think of him as a wannabe. That's when he heard it. Soft sobbing coming from beside him. He looked down at Kagome who had her head bent down so she could hide her tears. Then he put his hand under her chin and held it up so he could see her. After staring at her saddened face he noticed how mad each tear made him. He knew she was sad. But why? He hated those tears. Most of all, he hated the fact that he was oblivious of why they were falling and how he could help her. That's when impulsively he hugged her and let her cry on his soldier. "Why do you cry?" InuYasha carefully asked after she had calmed down. "It's just that. This girl reminds me so much of myself except my father isn't a politician and I will never get my father daughter dance." Kagome finally admitted.  
  
~Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
  
~Honest, let's make this night last forever  
  
~Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
~Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
By then the movie finished and InuYasha decided to take Kagome to a restaurant. They quickly stopped at McDonalds and got some burgers. Then InuYasha took Kagome to a small hill a couple of miles away from the city. Not far enough that, in case needed, they could get help, but far enough to be away from the horrible noises of the city. Then InuYasha got out of the car. Threw their burgers away and got a small basket out of the trunk. Then, walking up to Kagome's side of the car, he opened the door and carried Kagome bridal style over to a river bank. He let her down and she admired the dark blue sky sprinkled with silver stars. Then when she turned to ask InuYasha what was going on she found herself facing InuYasha sitting under a tree with a bottle of coke and a succulent dinner. He motioned for her to sit next to him and she did. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Kagome, look at the river." Kagome turned and saw a bunch of fireflies glowing in different colors. She smiled with tears of happiness in her eyes.  
  
~When you smile, I melt inside  
  
~I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
  
~I really wish it was only me and you  
  
~I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
  
InuYasha felt himself softening as he saw Kagome smile. He then noticed how he had been so jealous of everyone in the movie theatre. He had only wanted it to be him and Kagome. He silently walked up and wrapped his arms around her and gave her an innocent peck on the cheek which made her blush. Then I remember what Kagome's mom had told him. Kagome had never had her first kiss. Just thinking about it made him nervous.  
  
~Please don't look at me with those eyes  
  
~Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
  
~I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
  
~A target that I'm probably gonna miss  
  
Then Kagome turned around and just stared into his eyes. She was so entranced in them that she didn't notice the sun coming out at the distance. She didn't notice InuYasha turning back into his hanyou form. She just noticed his beautiful face. He silently bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then he moved his face to her neck and whispered "I love you, meilove" And Kagome responded by quietly whispering  
  
"I love you too." As she cuddle closer. Then she noticed InuYashas appearance. She went looking through her purse and found a small hat. She slowly placed it on his head careful not to hurt his ears and said "We better go back now."  
  
~Let's go don't wait, this night's almost over  
  
~Honest, let's make this night last forever  
  
~Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
~Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuki: OK Done. Now if you wish I could continue it and make a longer version but first you must review. ^.^ So go on and press the little button. ^.^  
  
InuYasha: Ok you heard the wench.  
  
Yuki: *ahem*  
  
InuYasha: *gulp* I mean goddess. and send in your reviews.  
  
Kagome: And remember that even though Yuki san wishes to she cant own us. And neither can u! HA! ^.^  
  
Yuki: Kagome you might be one of my favorite characters but don't ruin it.  
  
Kagome: Yes ma'am  
  
Inu-gumi: PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!  
  
+  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
